Sonamy Amy's Moment
by Lover333
Summary: Yes I'm that noob with writes crazy long stories XD I already made this on DA some time ago, there I did it in two parts because it would let me upload it completly XD Read it in parts if you're not able on reading it all the way at onces


**Amy's P.O.V**

It was a perfect day. Blue skies, singing birds. It was one of those days when people just relaxed and chilled. I was walking through the forest. It was one of my favourite places to go, not to warm on a sunny day, quiet… just to step away from all the hero stuff and enemies. It wasn't easy to be me. Always getting kidnapped by Eggman and stuff like that, being the most easy one to get. Getting Sonic in problems sometimes, lucky he always makes it out without a scratch. 'Oh, there he is!' Instantly I ran towards him. After he heard me screaming his name he turned around and stared at me with ''the fear'' in his eyes. I slowed down knowing it's because of me. He relaxed when he saw that I was not gonna hug him.

'H-hi Ames.' He said uncomfortable. My heart shattered, he feared me and was absolutely gonna run when he had the chance. I sighted sad and his face turned from afraid to worried. 'What's wrong? Why didn't you hug me?' He said almost looking like I'm a freak again. Even as I didn't hug him he still though that I was a freak?

'It's just…never mind.' I couldn't tell him, it was already hard to see him so nervous.

'You can tell-' He started. What I saw scared me to dead.

'WATCH OUT SONIC!' I said looking straight in a monster's eye. It was purple with six arms, but his eyes glowed a scary red. Also had it some strange golden patterns on him. I slowly stepped back.

'Huh what's wr-' He turned around and gasps: 'Amy run!' The monster grabs him and he's knock out immediately.

'Give me my Sonic back!' I yelled at the monster. I grabbed my Piko-Piko hammer and chase after him, but the monster sped up and flies away. I keep running as it fired some sort of laser at me. I doge and throw my hammer at him, it hits but doesn't make any damage. Then the monster just disappears. 'Come back you moron.' I cried, the tears slipping out of my eyes. My knees won't hold me and I fall to the ground, sobbing into my hands. 'Why, why always him?' After I while I get up. 'Come on Amy don't cry, smile. He's gonna be alright, he always is.

Tails, I have to go to Tails he knows what to do.' I ran as fast as I could to Tails' workshop. 'Why I'm I not as fast as Sonic!' I cursed. Tails workshop is pretty far from the forest so it took me about 10 minutes. 'Tails…S-Sonic…big m-monster!' I panted from the running.

'Huh? Amy! Calm down, what happened?' Tails turned around from whatever he was working on.

'I was j-just talking to So-nic, when a big m-monster attacked us. It took Sonic.' I said in one breath.

'What Sonic was defeated by something?' he looked at me in unbelief.

'He was knock out immediately when the monster grabbed him.' I said sobbing.

'Okay? How did the monster look like, so we know what were at?'

'I-It was purple with six arms.' I said still sobbing.

'Y-You mu-st b-be k-kid-ding.' He stammered.

'What is it Tails TELL ME!' I screamed desperate.

'It's an-an-an-' I whispered.

'Tails? You okay?' I said a little worried.

'An-an-an-an.' He continued.

'TAILS, JUST SAY IT!' I yelled at him. He mumbled something. 'What?'

'An Ultrafire.' He said a little louder. Then he faints.

'Tails!' I caught him. He opens his eyes and stares at me.

'What happened? Ohh I remember.' He said.

'What's an Ultrafire?' I asked curious. He stood up and walked to his computer to get some data.

'It's a really powerful monster which has to hunt on creatures to stay alive.' He answered.

'You mean it ate Sonic?' I shuddered at the thought of it.

'Well not exactly…' He looked down to the floor. 'It kinda sucks all energy out of him…'

'You mean he could be dead by now!' I said. A million thoughts flew through my head and I couldn't shake them of.

'No, no definitely not. It takes about a week to take all energy out of somebody and besides its Sonic we're talking about.'

I sighted in relief. 'But how are we going to find him?'

'Well, we just have to wait till it comes back…' He answered nervous.

Why is he so nervous? 'Why can't we just search it, so I can beat the crap out of him for hurting my Sonikku?' I said a little angry.

'Don't hit me Amy! There's nothing we can do for now.' He hid behind the sofa.

'Whoa, I wasn't planning to hit you. I just wanna know why we can't go and search it.' I said to calm him down.

'Huh? Why not?' He asked in unbelief.

'Tails, I'm fourteen years old now, things have changed you know?' I said. After a few seconds I added soft: 'I'm not chasing Sonic around anymore too.' He looked in unbelief towards me.

'Why not?' He said after a while.

'I-I just think he doesn't like it a lot.' I turned away from him.

'Hey, I know for sure he doesn't hate you.' I looked at him, he was smiling. I smiled back at him. 'But back to our point, we can't go search him, because the Ultrafire lives in another dimension.'

'How are we gonna get Sonic back then?' I said my smile fading away.'

'I was just gonna tell you Amy. It's supposed to come back about a couple of days at the same spot as you saw him disappear. We've got to keep an eye on that place if we want to rescue Sonic.'

'Okay I'll do that.' I said knowing he was going to warn me for the Ultrafire.

'But Amy you can't do that on your own, that thing is more powerful than you realize. You saw what happened to Sonic.' He stepped in front of me.

'Leave that thing to me Tails, I think I know how to get Sonic back.' I smiled evil.

'Well?' He asked curious.

'I'm not going to tell you.'

'That's mean.'

'Can I pass Tails I have some things to do.' I stepped towards him.

'Can I come with you?' He looked at me with puppy eyes.

'Fine, why not.' I sighed. He cheered. 'First we're going to Knuckles.'

'Okay, why?'

'I need the Master Emerald.'

'Knuckles isn't going to like that.' He said worried.

'I know, there I´ve got a hammer for.' I grinned. We walked to Angel Island. I just hoped Knuckles wasn't too grumpy today and let me borrow it. 'Hey, Knuckles!'

'What?' Knuckles answered.

'Whatta you doing?' I asked innocent.

'What do you want?' Knuckles really wasn't in a good mood.

'We need to borrow the Master Emerald.' Tails said.

'I don't think so.' But we weren't going to give up so easy. I needed that Emerald.

'But it's important! Sonic is in danger!' I said with the saddest voice I could set up.

'Still no, why would you need the Master Emerald for saving him anyway?' Knuckles looked at me with ice cold eyes.

'I-I can't tell you.' I whispered. I really couldn't tell them yet. It would be so weird for them and we hadn't much time I could tell. From what Tails said I could find out that it _could_ take a few days, what means it could come back way more earlier than expected.

'It doesn't make sense Amy, I can't let you borrow it and let Angel Island fall into the sea, only because you need it for something you don't want to tell us!' He said angry. 'By sides it's Sonic who always shows up later without a scratch.'

'How can you say something like that! Sonic may be going to die you know and that only because you didn't let me borrow that Emerald.' I cried the last part. I couldn't do it without that Emerald. Knuckles was silent for a moment.

'What's so dangerous that you need the Master Emerald?' He said calm. I wasn't able to say anything, the tears streamed over my face. I sank to the ground, knowing he wasn't going to change his mind.

'It's an Ultrafire Knuckles, I assume you know what that is.' Tails said after a while.

'Fine.' Knuckles sighted. My eyes widened, he gave in so easily. I got up and hugged him tight. 'But under one condition I'm going with you two. I don't leave the Master Emerald alone.'

'Thanks Knuckles, thanks so much.' I sobbed in his chest.

'It's alright Amy, you can let go of me you know.' He said a little uncomfortable, because of my sudden hug. I let him go.

'Sorry.' I said. 'Let's go.' I started to run to the forest.

'Hey wait a sec!' I already didn't hear them anymore. I was so happy, that Knuckles let me borrow his precious Emerald. I arrived at where the Ultrafire disappeared. Immediately sadness came over me. What if I can't beat it or- My thoughts were interrupted by Tails and Knuckles who came running towards me.

'Hey don't run of Amy.' Knuckles said putting down the Master Emerald.

'We better get some camping stuff. We have no idea how long we have to stay here.' Tails said. 'I'll do that then you make a fire and stuff.' Tails flew of.

'Okay you keep an eye on the Master Emerald and this place for the Ultrafire, then I go get some wood to make a fire before it gets dark.' I said pointing at the sky. He nodded and I went to search some. When I came back Tails already arrived and they are setting up a camp. I walked towards them. 'Where should I make the fire Tails?' I asked.

'Over there looks like the best place, Amy.' I started making the fire. 'Knuckles don't place that there. You're gonna break that if you do!' Tails said angry. They were arguing about how to put up the tent. When I got the fire on it started to become dark.

'Well we better go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow.' I said slipping into my sleeping bag. Tails and Knuckles followed. Knuckles fell asleep right away and was snoring heavily. Tails on the other side turned to me.

'Do you think he will be alright?' He asked with fear.

'I know for sure. I told you I have a plan, right?' I smiled at him. He seemed to be so worried about his friend. Sonic was as a brother to him I can tell.

'Your right!' He smiled at me. 'Why can't you tell me Amy?' I stiffened, I hoped he wouldn't ask that.

'I-it's a long story Tails and I rather not tell it, because…well just because I don't want it.' I said sweating a little.

'Okay.' He sounded disappointed by my answer.

'Hey you'll find out soon enough.' I said to cheer him up. His face brightened and he fell asleep soon, but I couldn't sleep. I laid there for an eternity it seemed. Finally I decided to go for a little walk. I got up and crawled out of the tent. I looked up to the sky, it was full moon and made the whole forest look scary and spooky. Although it looked scary it was also beautiful to see the forest like this in a silver shine. It was if time was frozen, I don't know how long I have been standing there staring at the trees. Suddenly I heard a sound, I quickly turned around to see Knuckles standing behind me.

'Can't you sleep?' He said.

'Just came to look the moon…' I said bit nervous.

'Oh okay. But you better sleep for tomorrow y'know.' Knuckles said sounding a bit sleepy.

'I just couldn't sleep that's all.' with that Knuckles just nodded and went back to sleep.

'Why me?' I thought sadly. 'Why is this happening to me, why me?' I sat down on the cold grass, I thought of all the times I chased Sonic and begged him to marry me. 'I wasn't even 13 and then already I asked Sonic to marry me…' I shook my head by the thought of it. After a year I became more mature and didn't chase him anymore, but even then he thought of me like a freak, why?

'Maybe I'm just not the one for him, maybe I have to…' I swallowed. 'Move on.' I looked back at the camp and then to the ground. I stood up. 'Before I make my decision,' I thought. 'I have to get some sleep.' With that I walked back to the camp and crawled in the tent, Knuckles was asleep, also Tails. I slipped in my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, I sighed and drifted in a dream, with was in the end a nightmare.

Later I woke up from some strange noise. It was getting light and Knuckles and Tails were still fast asleep. I crawled out of the tent and looked around for the strange sound, but there was nothing. 'It must have been my imagination.' I said to myself.

'It wasn't, I'm here.' I turned around and saw the Ultrafire. 'Hello there Amy, missing Mr Blue already?'

'Where is he! Bring him back!'

'I'm afraid I can't do that.' And the Ultrafire grabbed me and then swallowed me up.

THE END.

(haha just joking, you didn't think I would let it end like _that_. XD read on!)

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.' I woke up. It looked like it was already late afternoon, by the lack of light there was.

'You okay Amy?' The worrying voice of tails said.

'I'm okay… Just a nightmare.'

'What about?' Knuckles asked, even he woke up from my screaming. I shivered.

'Just about that stupid Ultrafire.' I grabbed my knees and rocked myself. 'I-I dreamed that I woke up from a-a weird sound and-and the Ultrafire was there and it could talk and then it just ate me.' I said in one breath. I quietly started crying. 'I'm just so worried about him.' I sniffled, I buried my head in my knees.

'It's okay Amy it was just a dream.' Tails said. He shove a little closer to me and rubbed my back to comfort me. 'You shouldn't worry so much about it, you had a plan right?' Tails said positive.

'It's not only that. I'm just not so sure anymore, about the whole ''being in love with him'' part.' I said. I couldn't make this decision on my own, they have known Sonic longer than me.

'Why not? You always were so sure of that!' Tails looked at me if he had seen a ghost or something.

'I-He doesn't love me anyway so I thought, why not just move on?' I sighted sad.

'Who are you and what did you do with Amy?' Knuckles said confused. 'I never heard him saying he doesn't like you.'

'It's true, just by the way he reacts when he sees me. He always tries to get away before I see him or otherwise he'll just find an excuse to get away.' I noticed some tears on my cheek and I wiped them.

'Maybe it because you hug him to dead and stuff? Although I don't see that very often.' Tails said.

'I don't do that anymore, because…well I already told you; he doesn't like it a lot.

'Just ask him when we found that Ultrafire, there's obviously a lot of misunderstanding between you two.' Knuckles was the one who said this, he normally doesn't react so smart on those things. Just when I was about to answer we heard a loud roar. We all got out of the tent as fast as possible. There it was the Ultrafire floating right in front of us.

'What do we do know?' Tails said shaking a little. I was thinking for a moment, then I saw Sonic. He was in a sort of capsule on the stomach of the Ultrafire.

'We first get Sonic out, he's his energy source right now!' I said in response. I grabbed my hammer and jumped at him, I kept hitting till there was a crack in the capsule. I was getting tired of all the hitting, but didn't stop. It just wouldn't work, then I saw that Sonic was in his super-form. No wonder that it's so strong. I grabbed one of my bigger hammers and jumped at him again.

Finally the capsule broke, Sonic fell out of it and returned to his original form. With a painful thud he landed on the ground. 'Knuckles, Tails keep him busy for a moment, I'm going to check on Sonic!' I yelled at them. They nodded and kept fighting, I ran instantly to Sonic who remained motionless on the ground. I reached him and fell on my knees next to him. 'Sonic can you hear me?' I said worried. No response. He wasn't dead or was he? I decided not to panic and check his heartbeat. He was lying on his stomach so I turned him to put my head on his chest. I felt relieved when I heard his heartbeat. I sat back up and looked him over, he didn't look so good. He had bags under his eyes, because of the lack sleep he had, scratches everywhere. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought through what a hell he had been the last few days. 'Sonic, please say something.' I tried again. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they rolled slowly downwards to my chin. 'Please don't do this to me.' I whispered.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

I forced my eyes open, I saw Amy crying her eyes out above me. I had the feeling if I had fallen from a cliff all the way down. 'A-Amy.' I said soft. Ought how weak I felt, I hated it. My chest stung from probably broken ribs. She opened her eyes and gasped, for a moment it looked if she was hesitating, but then hugged me. By my surprize it wasn't a really tight one or better called 'dead hug'.

I thought I had lost you.' She sobbed into my chest, the salt of her tears stung in my scratches and wounds. I didn't really mind, a hug like this I wouldn't get anytime soon.

'I'm fine Amy, just a little beaten up. Nothing serious.' She looked up, I don't know what the look in her eyes was, but it creeped me out. I forced a small smile to comfort her. 'And besides it you who I have to thank for that.' I felt my face heating up a little. It made me nervous that she didn't reply me. A couple of minutes she just stared with the same expression at me. A loud boom snapped Amy out of whatever she was thinking of.

'Where are the Emeralds Sonic?' She said.

'Umm…' I looked around me. 'There is one, they're probably scattered all over the place, why do you need them?' I was kinda worried, because I didn't what she was up to.

'You'll see.' She ginned, she stood up and closed her eyes. The Chaos Emeralds started floating towards her and also the Master Emerald? I wanted to get up, but a terrible sting shot through my body when I tried to, so stayed where I was. Amy turned in some sort of hyper-form, she was glowing a bright white light. I had once heard of it, but that was with the princess. I know recognized her, but all that time Amy had been that princess? I couldn't believe it, but she'd never told where was from either.

With one struck the Ultrafire was destroyed and Amy flew towards me. She landed and knelt beside me, as in a dejavu she placed her hand on my head and healed my wounds. I slowly felt all pain fade, I opened my eyes at Amy. She looked really beautiful in this form I must say, almost like an angel. Slowly the light dimmed and she returned to her normal self, the Emeralds dropping. 'You see?' She said weakly. I opened my mouth, but closed it again when I noticed there wasn't come any sound out of it. She was about faint, I could tell. I sat up to make sure when she did I could catch her. Her eyelids where dropping, but then opened again. She was trying to fight against it.

'It's okay Amy, it over.' I said holding out my arms as comfort. She smiled softly and buckled forward. I catch her and stood up picking her up.

'Ummm, Sonic you okay?' A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Tails and Knuckles running up to me.

'Yea, I'm fine now, thanks to our Amy here.' I said. 'I think I bring her to my place, I want to keep an eye on her.' I quickly glanced over to Amy. They nodded and I ran off. I reached my home in a matter of seconds. I putted her on the cough and headed upstairs to get a blanked. On the stairs I bumped in into someone.

'Watch where you're going faker.' A grumpy voice said. I got up and tried pushed him out of the way, but he didn't let me.

'Shadow, get out of the way I don't have time for this!' I said angry.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

'Okay! Sheesh, what a mood do you have.' I stepped aside and he ran further upstairs. I walked downstairs and saw that pink hedgehog lying on the cough, what was her name already? Amy or something? Blue came running down the stairs with a blanket. He putted it over the girl and then turned towards me.

'Sorry for being so, I had a long week you know.' He said in an apologizing voice.

'Where were you anyway?' I was kinda curious about it.

'Umm, kidnapped by some sort of monster.' He replied.

'What kind of?' I had a feeling he didn't know.

'I don't know?' He shrugged.

'An Ultrafire.' A voice came from the cough.

'Amy? You're awake.' He said worried. I always thought he didn't really had something with her, but it seemed he was worried about her. He even brought her here. Witch he usually would avoid.

'I'm fine Sonikku.' She replied. Sonikku? Is that some kind of pet name for him? I got nauseas from them so I walked to the kitchen.

'I'm going to make some breakfast.' I said.

'Shadow is that you?' the girl asked. I remembered not anyone knowing I was still alive.

'Yes, so what?' I said grumpy.

'Really? That's cool, I didn't know you were still alive.' She said enthusiastic. I grinned at her comment and then walked further to the kitchen.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

'When did he came back?' Amy's asked curious.

'Well I found him a couple of days earlier, that's why I was in the forest, because I know you love to walk there. So I could tell you.' I said a little uncomfortable, that didn't came out so good, but I guess she knows what I mean, right? Why does she make me so nervous? I never had that with Amy before.

'Why didn't you head to Tails or something?' she said.

'Well I couldn't find anyone else really.' I grinned.

'I see…' she said looking at the floor. Shadow came in again.

'You know you look terrible do you? If I where you I would get some sleep.' He said to me.

'I'm not tired!' I said in defence. I really was, but I wanted to hear Amy out.

'Sonic, you've been kidnapped by a monster witch absorbs energy. I'll tell you later what's going on okay?' Amy said kindly. I sighted.

'Fine I get some sleep, but then Shadow would you keep an eye on Amy for me?' I said.

'Why don't do it yourself? Take her with you, I have people to tell I'm back.' He said. I felt the heat rise in my face. Me sleeping in the same bed with Amy? Wouldn't that be strange or something? I noticed Amy started blushing as well.

'There's nothing strange at, I won't tell anyone.' Shadow said

**Amy's P.O.V**

'If you insist.' He nodded slowly and picked me up. He walked upstairs, looking very stressed. 'Relax Sonic it's okay, really.' I said comforting him. His grip on me loosened a bit.

'I know.' His voice was soft and all shaky. We arrived at his room and putted me on the bed. 'Wanna borrow something to wear?' He said.

'Yea do you have something big?' I tried to lighted the mood by smiling warmly, but it made him only blush more. He picked a big white t-shirt out of the closet. I was surprized he had clothes, he wore them barely.

'The bathroom is over there.' He handed me the shirt and I walked out of the room. When I came back Sonic already got into bed. I laid next to him and turned the lights off.

'Amy can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Did we meet before I rescued you from metal Sonic?' He said soft.

'Yea I guess so.' He didn't reply and soon I heard him quietly snoring. Slowly I fell asleep.

It was late in the morning almost noon when I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw something that should have filled me with joy, but instantly freaked me out… I was laying against Sonic, his arms around me. Our faces where so close if I had moved we would have… kissed. I felt his warm breath on my face. What if we already did? I would have noticed right? 'Ames…' He mumbled in his sleep with made me blush more than I already did. He is so cute when he's sleeping. Sonic's eyes opened slowly, first the stared into nothing, still recovering from the sleep mode. But then they came into focus. He smiled.

'Good morning!' he said happily, but then realized what he was doing. He quickly sat up.

'I'm sorry.' his face was redder that Knuckles fur. I grinned at it.

'What are you grinning at?' He said embarrassed.

'Your blushing.'

'Whatever.' He rolled his eyes. I headed for the bathroom to get dressed.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

When Amy walked to the bathroom I felt relieved. I really didn't do it on purpose, slowly I felt the heat disappearing from my face. I walked downstairs, I made me and Amy some lunch, because it already was noon. Shadow came walking in.

'You're finally awake!' He said sarcastic. 'How was your sleep?' I raised a brow.

'Nothing special.' It was better if he didn't know what happened.

'Oh really? Why are you blushing then?' He said grinning. Am I so bad at lying?

'Nothing! I'm fine.' He chuckled.

'You seriously think I would believe that? I'm not stupid and you're really bad at lying.' He crossed his arms. I had apparently no choice. How did that guy figured out there happened something? I sighted

'Fine, we I woke up I was really close to Amy that's all, nothing special.' I quickly looked away from him. 'Stop looking at me like that, it's not funny!' It didn't help and he burst out in in laughing. In the end I found myself laughing too. Shadows laugh was pretty contagious. Tears spilled out of my eyes from the laughing. Amy came in and stared at us strangely.

'What's so funny?' She said raising a brow. I wiped my eyes.

'H-he st-arted i-t.' I was able to say between my gasps for air.

'Is my laugh so contagious?' Shadow said.

'Yea, kinda. I didn't laughed so hard since a long time.' I said.

'Okay? What was the reason anyway?' She said happily. I felt blood rising to my cheeks again.

'I figured your little accident. Which wasn't so hard with mister Blush.' Shadow chuckled.

'Never mind that, I still want to know what's going on and what happened this morning.' I said serious. Trying to get of the subject. Amy looked to the ground.

'Fine, get everyone over here, because it's a pretty long story and we don't have much time.' She said sad.

'Whatta your talking about Ames, sometime bad is going to happen?' I said worried.

'Just get them.' She slowly started tearing up. I nodded. It hurt me to see her so upset.

'Come on Shad let's go.' I said.

**Amy's P.O.V**

When they were gone I fell to the ground and started crying, instead of saving everyone I one made it worse. I could have known it, that I couldn't have done it without those powers. That I called up a monster, with I have to defeat also. It's just better if I leave before they come back and stop me from doing so. I couldn't get them hurt because of me, not again... I scribbled a little note and quickly sneaked out of the house and headed to my own. I hid behind every tree or building. I felt relieved no one saw me, but when they find out I'm going to leave. They'll come straight this way, I hurried with my stuff, I only packed the important things like some clothes, money, phone and a picture of Sonic, I couldn't leave without it. Just when I was about to leave my bedroom I heard someone running in my front yard and I already knew who it was. I looked for a hiding place, but didn't see one.

'Amy!' I heard Sonic yelling at my front door. I didn't react, lucky I was in the bedroom. He slammed on the door. 'Let me in! I know you're there Amy.' I started crying again only this time so silent as I could. The door opened, I forgot I gave him a key for emergencies. I hide in a dark corner and hope he doesn't find me. His footsteps come closer and he opens the door. 'Ames? You here? I know you're scared, but I think I know a little what's going on and…' His voice trailed. 'I-I just don't want you to go.' He said soft. 'Will you please come out or at least make a sound or something?' Deadly silent minutes passed as he remained at the same place listening. A sod managed to escape my throat and his head snapped my way, he walked towards the sound he heard and knelt down in front of me. I opened my eyes and I saw him looking worried at me. 'Hey calm down I'm not angry at you, I was just worried you were about to do something you'll regret.' I launched myself at him and hugged him, I tried to not hug him too hard. He seemed to hesitate, but wrapped his arms around me. I thought he would push me of and run again. He tucked my head under his to stop me from shaking. My heart was racing and my stomach fluttering. There were those feelings again, sometimes I wished I didn't have them, so I just could act normal around him.

'Thanks Sonikku…' I sniffled. 'It was a stupid idea, I just didn't want to cause any more trouble.'

'You don't Amy, you were only trying to help. If you didn't, I don't know how it would have ended for me.' He said. I nodded. He just always knows what to say to me, while I don't. I buried my face into his chest. I found myself very tired and couldn't help but close my eyes.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Her breathing slowed down and her grip on me loosened. She apparently fell asleep, I carefully picked her up, I didn't want to wake her up. She must be worn out of everything. I walked out of the door and locked it again, I'd rather not use that key, because I didn't like the idea of invading someone's privacy, especially Amy. I ran back to my home and unlocked the door. Everyone was staring at me when I came in with her.

'Where was she?' Knuckles asked.

'At her house, she was already packing things. Luckily I was in time there.' I said. I sat down on the sofa and putted Amy on my lap.

'Why is she sleeping?' Asked Rouge. I sighted.

'Because she's tired.' I said.

'But she wanted to tell us something!' Tails protested.

'I know, but according to what I know I can tell you the story I've learned.' I said looking at the ceiling frustrated. Great now I have to tell them. I took a deep breath. 'It all started some years ago, when I still lived in the kingdom. There was a princess the always called Amelia. No one ever had seen her face or heard her voice. Except for her parents, this was so because there was an enemy called the Ice Queen she appeared every 100 years and only the princess could send her back for another 100 years. The problem was if she did she would be cursed. She had to leave her kingdom and start a new life. No one was allowed to recognise her and she couldn't use her powers, because otherwise the Ice Queen would break free. That's why no one ever saw her face before she left.' Everyone was quiet to dead because of my story. It was kind of short, but it was all I knew about it.

'H-how do you know that all and what has that to do with Amy?' Shadow asked me after some minutes. I thought for a moment

'I've met her before and she looks exactly the same as Amy looked this morning.' I said soft.

'You mean Amy is?' Everyone said. They sounded very surprised. I chuckled at that.

'Yea, she's the princess.' I said. 'But we have a serious problem, because Amy used her power that Ice Queen will be here to attack us.' They had right for the truth.

'So what are we going to do?' Rouge said.

'I don't know, but even if we manage to send her back, Amy has to leave…' Sadly I looked at my bright red shoes, I didn't want them to see my face. I felt Amy stirring in my lap and finding another comforting spot. I sighted. I didn't want her to leave, but I saw no other option.

'You said if only Amy can send her back, right?' Shadow said suddenly.

'Yea…'

'What if the two of us help her in our super form? Maybe we're able to beat it for good?' My face lit up, he was right. Last time I tried to beat it I only was with Amy, maybe with Shadow it would work and it was many years ago… My little smile faded again... just maybe…

'I don't know..., but I guess we can try.'

'We'll help also.' Tails and knuckles said. I smiled, everyone wanted Amy to stay and would do their best to do so.

'Thanks guys, I appreciate it.´ I gulped a lump back in my throat. What the heck? Me and upset? I quickly put the thought away, Amy stirred again and opened her eyes.

'Huh?' She murmured. My face heat up, when I remembered she's still in my lap.

'Umm, Hi?' I said scratching behind my ear. She spotted everyone sitting in the room. She looked at the floor.

'I'm sorry.' She said soft.

'Where are you sorry for Hun?' Rouge said sweetly.

'Al the trouble I've caused.' She said. She still thought it was her fault. I thought I had convinced her that it wasn't her fault.

'Amy, I already told you it wasn't your fault.' She looked in unbelief at me with those big jade green eyes, but she didn't answer me. A couple of minutes later she nuzzled back into my chest. I found myself yawning too, everyone claimed that they had to go. Only Shadow stayed where he was.

'I think you two need a good talk.' With that he walked upstairs. I sighted and pulled Amy away from me a little. She looked at me in surprize.

'Why do you think it's your entire fault?' I tried to keep our eye contact, but she looked away.

'You know it's true Sonic.' She slowly started tearing up.

'Ames crying isn't going to get us any further you know.' I didn't want her crying again, I hated to see her like this. There was that lump again, I swallowed it back. 'Give me a reason to think this is your fault.' I said. She didn't answer me. 'See? Not your fault.' I said after a few minutes.

'I'm just scared someone might get hurt.' She said softly.

'Me too Amy, I still remember last time.' I shivered when a flashback came thundering in.

'_Amelia, watch out!' I yelled as the Ice Queen fired some sort of ice ball at her. She dodged easily and flew back to attack her. When I was watching the Ice Queen to warn the princess for possible attacks I didn't look for myself. An attack almost hit me as I didn't react on time. I quickly stepped aside, but the second time I wasn't so lucky and got slammed against the wall. I think I heard some bones crack. I gritted my teeth to keep myself from screaming, Amelia looked worried my way, but quickly focused again on the Ice Queen to prevent getting hit also. I fell on the ground couple of seconds later, tears streaming from my face. I had the feeling if I had broke every bone in my body. I remained there without moving to prevent the pain getting more worse. I heard an explosion and forced an eye open. At first I saw nothing but a blurred vision through my tears, I blinked a couple of times to sharpen my sight. I saw a bright light coming towards me._

'_I'm sorry.' The figure said. I assumed it was Amelia. She placed her hand on my forehead and healed me. I looked at her in unbelief, all was gone, no broken bones or wounds. She offered me her hand and grabbed it grateful. I was surprized I could stand after all, she wiped my tears with her thumbs. We just stared at each other for a while, I noticed the light around Amelia became weaker. She noticed and grabbed my hand. 'I'll never forget you, thanks.' She kissed my cheek gently and disappeared…_

'Sonic?' I snapped out my memory.

'Huh, what?' I said confused. Had she been saying something while I was lost in thoughts?

'You okay?' Where was she talking about? I didn't look upset so far I knew.

'Yea, I'm fine, why?' She reached with her hand to my face. I raised a brow at her, what was she planning? She rubbed her hand across my cheek, that's when it hit me. My eyes widened, I…I had been crying…

'What's wrong?' She looked at me in very worried way. I wanted to say something, but nothing came. Instead I just shook my head. She cupped my cheeks and looked straight in my probably bloodshot eyes. 'Tell me please.'

'I-I just had a flashback that's all.' I wanted to look away, but Amy had a pretty good hold of my face. 'You probably know it…' She nodded. 'W-why did you thank me?' I asked a little uncomfortable.

'I-you know I was destined to fight the Ice Queen?' I nodded. 'Well you saw everyone was just watching or hiding. Y-you were the only one who dared to help me.' She raised her voice angry. 'Everyone had the stupid idea that I was meant to defeat her alone.'

**Amy's P.O.V**

What was I doing? I let go of his cheeks and stood up from his lap. I had forced him to keep me in his lap the whole time. I sat back on the cough next to him. I felt his gaze at me even thought I didn't look at him.

'Did I ask something wrong?' He sounded a little hurt. I shook my head, why would he care anyway? How could he understand all that I was feeling just by being around him? How long did I think he would return them one day? I couldn't be living like this or did I? 'Amy..' I heard him say. He didn't mean anything with it I guess, he just said it. I felt grab me around my waist and pull me back to his lap. 'Don't be angry at me please.' My eyes widened, how could he think I was angry at him?

'I'm not angry at you.'

'Why are you acting then like you do?' How could I explain him without telling him all my thoughts? I was silent for a long time. He didn't ask me again, he knew I was thinking.

'I think I'm angry at myself.' He raised a brow. 'For being like that for a long time.' He didn't answer me, but looked at me strange. 'You know what I mean, Sonic.' He nodded.

'Don't be.' He smiled. 'Do you think I didn't notice the day you just greeted me without squeezing me to dead? I don't mind you changing, but I sorta…umm well miss the not so tight ones.' His face was so red as a tomato. I wrapped my arms around him.

'Your sweet.' I noticed a strange burned smell coming from the kitchen. 'Weren't you cooking?' I got of him to look into the kitchen, he followed as well.

'Ohhh no!' He yelled frustrated, he ran out of the kitchen and come back with a fire extinguisher to stop the fire. 'Well…the food is ruined…sorry…' He looked disappointed and headed back to the living room. The kitchen was a mess, lots of ingredients and stuff; he never really was a hero in cooking. I made some space and searched the whole place for not burned, not over date and eatable stuff. I made some simple spaghetti, with the things I could find. 'Hey, whatta ya doing?' He asked curious.

'Making some dinner. I think we both need a good meal.' I answered. 'Will you ask Shadow if he wants some dinner also?' I glanced over to him.

'Okay?' He walked out of the kitchen, a few seconds later I heard a lot of noise and Sonic came running back downstairs. 'I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't know you were sleeping.' He hid behind me. Shadow was looking beyond pissed.

'Just never mind.' He hissed. 'What is the reason anyway?'

'I made dinner and was wondering if you wanted something also.' He rolled his eyes. 'But if you're not interested.' I opened one of the pans. Both male hedgehogs stood there with water in their mouths. 'Guys?' No reaction. 'Guys snap out of it!' They looked at me.

'Sorry, smells good.' Sonic scratched behind his ear.

'You know, I've heard a lot about that Ice Queen, but why doesn't she come?' Shadow had a point she _should_ be here.

'She's late, last time she was here within a day or two, by the legend that is 3 days, so it depends I guess.

'I see…'

'And as preparation there's not a lot we can do, only keep the Emeralds and the Master Emerald close and us as a trio must be together also. It's wouldn't be good if one of us would face her alone you now.' I know I was a bit bossy, but I wanted to get some _rules_ into them.

'Sure, shall _we_ go get the Emeralds after dinner?' Sonic suggested. So we ate dinner, the two males eating it if it was the best thing they've ever ate. I giggled.

'What?' They said both.

'Nothing.' I said sarcastically. They looked weird at me. Then continued eating at the same way. Later the three of us headed to Knuckles.

'Hey Knucklehead.' Sonic said.

'Oh no, I don't let you borrow it again.' He said stepping in front of the Master Emerald.

'Okay so we're not allowed to _borrow _it right?' I said evil.

'Stay away.' He panicked.

'Calm down Knuckles we were just joking, but we need the Emerald.' Shadow stepped towards him.

'You can set up a camp over here if you want to, I know you want to be close to the Emeralds in case that…' Knuckles stepped forward to Shadow.

'We're going to camp again?' I said disappointed.

'Come on Ames is the best idea for now...' Sonic smiled happily at me.

'And the Chaos Emeralds are also here, I see.' Shadow said.

'Fine…' I apparently was defeated. So Tails came over to set up the camp again, multiple tents this time.

'I only have two tents and only one of them is big enough for three. In the other can sleep two.' Great I thought, wanna bet they try to get me in the two person tent and draw who has to bunker with me. I sighted sadly.

'Don't worry Amy I'll bunker with you.' It was Sonic who said it. It was almost if he had read my mind.

'Really? That's so sweet.' I hugged him.

'Whoa, already okay Ames.' Slowly I let him go while smiling widely. He blushed a little and grinned nervously. He was acting really strange the past few days. What's wrong with him, so far I know I never spend so much time around Sonic? I was getting some wood for a fire again, with gave me some time to clear my mind. He seems to care so much the past few days or is it only to get rid of the Ice Queen? Like using me? Being nice only to prevent me leaving? I sat down against a tree. Will he ever even like me, did he ever like me? Sure he had been always nice to me, but only when I treated him as a friend or ally in a fight. When I was glomping and hugging he always looked very irritated. Why was this so hard? A stick snapped, but I didn't mind anyone coming here.

'Umm Rose?' A low voice said.

'Yea, Shadow coming already.' I opened my eyes, but instead of walking back to the camp, he sat next to me.

'What's bothering you?' He looked at the sky.

'Just this all what's happening.' I forced myself to stop thinking about Sonic.

'I know that's not all.'

'Fine…it's just…' My voice trailed, why was I telling him this? I barely really knew him.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

Come on tell it, I know you can. She shook her head. 'Rose, trying to deny it isn't going to help you, you know?' She looked at the grass with was waving in the wind.

'Why?' She said soft looking my way. I think she mend why I wanted to know.

'Something is making you sad; I don't like to see people sad.' It was true; after I restored my memory I tried to be a more careful person, like 50 years back.

'It's Sonic, you know. H-he acts so strange the last few days.' I noticed she was tearing up a little. I thought for a moment how to reply her; I had totally no experience in love.

'Well, why bothers that you so much, he finally seems to care a bit.' She looked up to me again, her lip was quivering. 'Come here.' I held my arms out for her as a sign she could hug me. She looked at me with a strange look, but accepted my hug after a few seconds. Slowly her tears escaped and landed in my chest fur, since she had buried her face in it. I just let her cry in the next 10 minutes. She looked up at me and wiped her tears.

'Thanks.' She sniffled. I was thinking about what I could do to make her feel better. Then I got an idea.

'If I talk to Sonic for you, find out what's bothering him. Will you smile again then?' She nodded and smiled softly. 'Good. Let's go back, before they become all worried.' I wiped the remaining tears on her face and stood up. Amy quickly got the sticks she had been collecting and walked after me. When we came back they were still busy with the tents. I grinned, how could setting up a tent take so long.

'Hey I'm back!' Amy yelled. The boys looked up.

'Hey Amy!' Sonic yelled happily back.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Amy started making a fire, of course I had noticed she had been gone for a long time. Also Shadow had been gone, I thought it was very suspicious.

Later that night we were all around the camp fire telling creepy stories and we were just having fun. I had noticed I was really tired. 'Hey guys I'm going to get some sleep.' With that I crawled in the tent, I slipped in the sleeping bag and after a few minutes I fell asleep.

I felt like something was thrown at me so I opened my eyes. 'Is it already morning?' I saw Amy standing in the tent.

'No, but I can't go to sleep if you decide to take the whole tent for yourself.' She giggled a bit. I looked at myself and noticed my arms and legs were laying in the most strange way. I pulled them back towards me.

'Sorry, I move a lot in my sleep.'

'I have noticed _that_.' I blushed deeply red.

'Uhh, good night.' I turned my back quickly to Amy, I didn't like her seeing me blush a lot.

'Good night.' She said it in a sad voice. I laid there for a long time, but just couldn't sleep. I rolled over and over, but it didn't work. I had to think so I got out of the tent, when I walked I felt stings through my left foot, I regretted for laying in such an awkward position for so long. After a few minutes the blood flow in my foot became normal again. That's when a million questions suddenly hit me. Why does she make me so nervous? Why do I act so strange? I sighted and sat down in the grass. It was all so confusing, Amy being a princess, the painful memories coming back. I felt strange around her. Like about a half our again when she woke me up. It wasn't totally nervousness, I didn't feel like that. I heard footsteps behind me, it was definitely not Amy, the footsteps were way to heavy. The person sat next to me, I glanced to the side and saw a red and black hedgehog sitting.

'Can't you sleep?'

'Just thinking.'

'Bout what?' Since when did he care so much? Although I had the urge to tell him, I couldn't.

'Just the whole thing with Amy being a princess, it's just confusing.' I hoped really he wouldn't noticed I was leaving out something.

'It's what Rose said too, now tell me the real reason why you're here.' He sounded a bit angry.

'Whoa calm down Shadow.'

'I mean it faker.' It was silent for some time, why would I tell him? Well I apparently don't have a lot of choice…

'It's just she makes me really nervous sometimes and sometimes she makes me feel strange.' I knew I could trust him, although I don't know why. He just seemed a person who could understand.

'What kind of strange.'

'I'm trying to figure out, it's just a weird, but also funny, feeling.'

'And what do you honestly think what it means?' I thought for a moment, what does it mean, feeling strange around Amy? D-does it mean t-that I-I l-like her or m-more? I have been in love before but this is different. I actually feel my chest throbbing around her. Maybe I just have a virus or something. Who am I kidding? I like her, nothing I can change about that.

'I-I think it means I l-like her.' Somehow I felt relieved. Shadow grinned a little.

'You figure that out after 3 three years of knowing her?'

'Don't laugh at me it was really hard to confess.' I crossed my arms.

'I see, see ya later faker.' He walked back to his tent. Great… I like her, what now? Better tell her before we fight the Ice Queen, in case that… I shivered, I really didn't want to think about it. How couldn't I have noticed before? Now doesn't seem like a handy time. I sighted, tomorrow… I'll talk to her tomorrow…

'Sonic!' I opened my eyes.

'Huh?' First I thought I saw an angel, but it turned out be Amy who stood above me before the sun, with made her glow.

'Why are you here?' She kneeled down next to me. I looked around me and saw I was still in the same place as last night in the grass.

'I guess I fell asleep here.' I sat up, my muscles sored from sleeping on the harsh ground. Why did I fall asleep here? Now she surely thinks I was here, because I didn't want to sleep in the same tent. I noticed her sad face, she stood up and walked back to the camp sitting on a fallen tree.

'Amy?' She didn't react. 'What's wrong?'

'You could have said.' She whispered. I stood up and walked towards her. Smart move Sonic you made her upset. No way of telling her now…

'Hey, it's not what you think I was doing.' I sighted. 'I couldn't really sleep last night so I went out to clear my mind. I guess I fell asleep.' I sat next to her on the tree. Knuckles carried it all the way here to prove he was the strongest. I shook my head, that Knucklehead...

Amy sighted. 'It doesn't sound like a lie this time.' What was she talking about, I wouldn't lie to her! I looked down to the floor, she had all right to think I was a liar. I didn't sound really convincing .

'I'm sorry, I know what you think, it's not like that. My head is one big mess the last few days, I'm tired, un careful and just a moron.' Her face softened.

'I'll believe you.' I smiled. She grinned a little. 'Your such a dummy.' We both could laugh at it in the end. The rest of the day we talked, I found out the most strangest things about everyone. Like Shadow, he didn't know about chocolate!

There wasn't much more to do really… Then just wait… One of those things I hate the most. No daily runs because of the trio part. I'm getting crazy here I think… and then the problem with Amy… Ohh dear that's not going to be easy. I sighted, I have to talk to her sooner or later. I better prepare a speech or something.

I was sitting at the edge of Angle Island. I got a piece of paper from Shadow, he wished me luck after. Even though I was sitting here for more than 2 hours; nothing came. Nothing… While I'm normally always good with words, I now, right at the moment I needed them the most, literally ran out of them. I shook my head, maybe later when I have some more inspiration to write. I putted the paper next to me, why is love so confusing? On TV it always looks so easy, they just say I love you and kiss… But in reality it so much different, it doesn't always has a happy end. I noticed it was getting dark again, the day went so fast. I had promised myself to tell her today, I guess it just has to wait a little longer.

I stood up in urge to go back to the tent again, but something stopped me. Not by a person, but of what I saw. It was like my heart got ripped in two. Amy… she was kissing Shadow, she was on top of him. More I didn't see cause I quickly ran the other way, to the backside of the tent. The tears stung in my eyes. I jumped in it and crawled in my sleeping bag. I curled up in a ball, biting my lip, fighting against the sadness, the betrayed feeling and anger. Only there was no way to keep it in, the tears just forced their way out. How could she do a thing like that? She´d only have to wait one day more, why Amy, just why? Suddenly I heard a voice.

'Yea I´m going to sleep also, goodnight.' It was Amy, I quickly wiped the tears and forced my breathing to become normal. She stepped into the tent, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep hiding my face as much as possible. Since it was still wet from tears and I had bloodshot eyes.

'Sonic you asleep?' How could she sound so innocent? I didn't react hoping she just did go sleep herself. She sighted. 'Well at least he's here and not outside.' I wish I was, not here forcing my tears back. She lied down and fell asleep very soon. When she did I let the tears just flow, I didn't sob, I didn't sniffle. I just needed it to let them out. I slowly faded in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up from something being pressed against me. I opened my eyes and found Amy who had my head tucked under hers. She also had her arms wrapped around me, I tried to break free, but her grip on me was too tight. My feelings from last night came back and I felt a huge urge to push her of.

'What the heck do you think you're doing.' I tried to stay calm, but I was on the edge of my calmness. She let me go and looked at me in fear. 'Don't dare to come close again.' I turned my back to her. It stayed silent from the other side of the tent, I heard her lay back down. Soft sobs escaped her throat, I felt a feeling of guilt coming over me. I shook it off, not my fault. She was the one who kissed Shadow.

'Moron.' I heard her whisper. I ignored her and nuzzled back in my sleeping bag, finding a comforting spot.

The rest of the night I didn't sleep, I didn't want to risk her coming close to me again. I couldn't handle her close right now, I just felt betrayed by her. With made me angry. I just didn't want to become that monster again like in space, no one found out, but I was out of control if I wasn't stopped by Eggman. Who knows what would have happened, I could have hurt someone… or worse. I didn't want to think about it anymore. It was morning now, but I didn't bother getting up. Amy did, she left the tent without a word. She knew I was awake it was obviously since I had my eyes open. After a few minutes someone stepped into the tent.

'Faker! What's your point?' I didn't react. I just wanted him to go away. He sighted angry. 'Answer me please.'

'You know_ exactly_ what's this about, just leave me alone.' Shadow hesitated, but got out of the tent. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to get out of the tent and face Amy, not after last night… But I couldn't stay here forever. Even though I wanted to…

**Tails' P.O.V**

'What's gone into him.' Amy cried, me and Knuckles were sitting in front of her.

'I'm sure he has a good reason for that.' I hoped Amy would calm down.

'With reason is responsible for something like that! That d-'

'Amy! No bad words please.' A voice came from behind us. It was Shadow. 'He seems upset by something.' He sat down in our little group. 'He didn't say what, but Í think I'm involved somehow.'

'How?' I asked

'I don't know all he said was: 'You know exactly what's this about, just leave me alone' I left after.'

'And do you?' Amy said curious

'No, for the third time already, I don't know.' He sounded angry.

'Well he seems angry at Amy and Shadow, maybe he wants to talk to me?' I questioned.

'You can try, but be careful.' I nodded and walked towards the tent. My stomach turned from nerves when I stepped in. I looked around and saw Sonic curled up in a fatal position. He was shaking, but didn't make a sound.

'Sonic?' He didn't turn around.

'Just l-leave me alone.' His voice sounded broke, I walked closer to him and kneeled down.

'Come tell me what's wrong please.' He nuzzled further in his sleeping bag, hiding his face.

'None of your business.' He sobbed softy. 'Just leave please.'

'Sooner or later you have to come out of here, you know?' He nodded.

'Just give me some time alone please.' He was upset and didn't want anyone to know why. I couldn't leave him there.

'Come over here.' I grabbed the sleeping bag and unzipped it. I was shocked by his face; bloodshot eyes, tear streaks all over his face and the worst, a terrible look in his eyes. He looked down in shame and turned his back to me. 'Sonic…' I sighted. 'If you don't want to tell me, that's okay you know. Just let me comfort you at least.' He shook his head.

'I don't need it.' He whimpered. 'I'm just having a little breakdown, it's just too much lately.' He was so strong, trying to keep it inside, but he couldn't fool me. Although I couldn't do a lot for him.

'If you need me I'm outside.'

**Amy's P.O.V**

'And?' I had to know what is going on, it was killing me. Tails shook his head.

'He doesn't seem to be angry at me, but he's very sad.' He sighted. 'He pulled the lie up again; the one from it has been too much lately.

'Oh no…' He always used that lie when there was something very wrong. We didn't spoke of it anymore and just ran through the day. Sonic showed up at the evening, making his excuses and used the same argument as earlier today. He was awful quiet and didn't seem to be, you know really here. I had to talk to him, but he just walked away when I asked him to.

'We've got to do something, this isn't good.' They all nodded to me.

'Something is bothering him.'

'I'm going to try talking to him.' Shadow said. He stood up and walked onto the spot were Sonic was sitting. The first few minutes they were just talking, but it turned into a fight soon. Only it wasn't Shadow who started it, it was Sonic. Normally he always avoids fights with Shadow, because he knows, it could be fatal for him. Especially when Shadow gets angry.

'Stop it!' I stepped between them. 'What's your problem?' I was getting angry. 'Your acting impossible, without a good reason!'

'I have a reason!'

'Oh yea, tell me then?' He was silent and then walked away. 'Sonic!' I ran after him. 'Tell me what it is or act normal!'

'Fine I'll try…' He smiled, but it was a forced one I could see.

'Well?' I expected him to explain.

'No I mean act normal.'

**Sonic's P.O.V**

It was hard, ignoring of what I saw. Especially at night, when I had time to think. I tried to keep an close eye on Shadow, but he didn't seem to come close to Amy anymore. Maybe I've seen it wrong… At least I'm not going to ask about it. The days passed slow and painful. One she day came to me.

'Hey…' I turned around.

'Hi, Amy.' She sat next to me, I felt my heart speed up. Darn it, calm Sonic!

'I don't understand it.'

'Me neither, since I don't know what you're thinking at.' I joked, I tried to get the nervousness away, but she didn't laugh. She shook her head.

'I don't see why she isn't coming.' She looked a bit sad.

'You mean the Ice Queen?' She nodded. 'Maybe she has some delay, busy with destroying other dimensions.' Amy shivered.

'Your jokes aren't funny Sonic, they send shivers down my spine.'

'Sorry… I won't joke anymore.' How long was this already? Everyone liked the most of my jokes. I think I've lost my sense of humour.

'They would have been when this wasn't such an strange, serious situation.'

'Glad I didn't lost my sense of humour…' She laughed this time. I laughed too, but it sounded kind of rueful so I stopped. Amy sighted.

'There's still bothering you something.' I nodded.

'Never mind it, just something I have to figure out myself.'

'Why can't you just tell me?' I wanted to answer, but just couldn't.

'I just can't.' She hugged me.

'I understand, you'll get out of it.' She was so understandable, one of the things I like at her. I hugged her tight, maybe a little too tight cause I heard her gasp.

'Sorry.' I whispered. She nuzzled in my shoulder. I didn't understand, why isn't she close to Shadow? They're an item now right? I hadn't seen them kiss or hug since that night. Shadow probably knew what was bothering me and made sure I wouldn't see them together. I was grateful for that, I don't think I could have bared seeing them kiss again. I probably would turn dark and kill Shadow… Suddenly Amy's grasp on me tightened.

'She's coming…' She whispered. She let go of me and grabbed my wrist, running back to the camp. 'Shadow!'

'Yea?' He turned around

'She's coming!' I copied Amy. She looked at me with her "Don't copy me" face. Shadow raised a brow first, but his eyes widened when he realized were I was talking about.

'I'm going to wake Tails and Knuckles!' He ran towards the tent while we got the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. After a few minutes we were all set.

'You sure Amy?' I said. I mean we were standing all ready.

'It can take some minutes, I do feel it about an half hour before she comes.' I sighted.

'You could have said that earlier?' She shrugged her shoulders. 'Well than I just-' A bright white light cut of my sentence. 'What the?' Amy grabbed a hold of my arm making me blush furiously. 'Calm Amy I'm here.' I tried to comfort her. The light dimmed and a silhouette appeared. She'd look just the same as I can remember, I shivered a bit. She was huge, she had an ice cold glare it just pierced right through you. White dress and white hear, actually everything at her was white, except the eyes they were light-blue.

'S-Sonic…' Amy snapped me back in reality. 'You're ready?' I nodded, slowly closing my eyes. The Chaos Emeralds started floating. I felt the power being shared with Shadow also, Amy slowly joining, she took less energy from them, because she'd use the Master Emerald also. Amy hadn't let go of my arm, she seemed to stay close to me.

'Amy…' She looked at me. 'You'll have to let go sooner or later.' She nodded and let go of my arm. 'Don't get me wrong, you can glomp my arm to dead after this as long as you want.' I winked at her. She raised a brow at me strangely. Some others had joined too, Cream, Blaze and Rouge were watching in confusion what was going on exactly,

We'd a lot of spin attacks on her, but they didn't have any effect, we tried many other things, but still no effect. We ended up making a huge energy ball, but it didn't became big enough. So we set in on full power, Shadow tossing his rings of. It apparently worked cause the energy ball grew. I felt myself weak by the fast loss of energy. Amy didn't look like she had a lot of problems, Shadow on the other side was struggling to keep himself from fainting. I got one of my hands of the energy ball and placed it on Amy's shoulder. Shadow did the same too fuse our powers. I looked at Amy and nodded. We launched the ball, a bright white light came over us as it hit. When it dimmed we saw that the Ice Queen was still standing.

'G-guys.' It was Shadow, his super-form was disappearing. He fainted and turned back to normal. Amy caught him and handed him over to Rouge. I flew down as well, feeling also faint.

'Well that didn't work very well.' I Knuckles said.

'I have a plan B, but I rather don't use it.' Tails looked down sadly.

'What's it buddy, can't be that bad.' I said optimistic. He shook his head.

'It is…' He sighted. 'I've built a canon, but someone has to freeze the Ice Queen, cause I can only shoot one time.'

'No problem that is, right?' He started to tear up.

'The person is also in the line of fire.' Does he mean that person will die? I couldn't bear the idea of losing any of us.

'I'll do it.' I said looking at the ground.

'No Sonic, let me do it.' Amy stormed at me. 'I can't make you do that.' She hugged me. 'Just no…' She started to sob.

'Tails get the canon ready.' Amy's grip on me became tighter.

'No, you can't do that to me!'

'I'm sorry Amy, I-I don't have a choice.' My eyes stung with tears, but I forced them back. After a few minutes I pulled Amy away from me. 'Time to let go Ames.' I forced a small smile. She let go of me but didn't say a word. She turned away from the scene when I flew away, I could understand she didn't want to look. Tails charged the canon while I froze the Ice Queen my back to the canon. I heard the beam coming towards me and realized this was probably my least chance to tell her. The tears streamed over my face, I couldn't leave without telling her. She loved Shadow, but still…

'Amy I love you!' Everything faded into black.

**Amy's P.O.V**

I turned around, did he really scream that? He turned his face towards us all and smiled, even though his face was wet by tears.

'Goodbye Sonic.' The beam hit and it became awful quiet. I just stared at the spot where Sonic just a moment ago flew. He was gone…forever. The most of our team were also crying, I didn't pay a lot of attention to them. Some tried to comfort me, but I just wanted to be alone. Everyone left after an hour, I just stood there… Staring at the sky. I knew one day there wouldn't be an happy ending for one of us, but why had that to be today? He finally confessed… I sat on the ground, I wasn't planning to leave anytime soon. 'Sonikku…' I just whispered it. I started crying again. Suddenly I felt a hand at my shoulder. 'Just leave me alone.' It was nothing more than a mere whisper.

'You can't stay here forever.' He sat next to me. 'At least not alone.' In the corner of my eye I saw Shadow sitting.

'I know, but I don't want to leave.' He shove a little closer and wrapped one of his arms around me.

'I can understand.' A sad look appeared in his eyes, I knew who he was thinking about. I nuzzled my head in his shoulder. I wanted to be alone, but also not. I just needed some comfort.

'Now we know what was bothering him.'

'I don't think it was that, at least it wasn't everything.'

'Huh?' He blushed a bit.

'Remember that evening?' He didn't mean that…

'About that… Sorry for tripping…' I grinned nervous.

'I-I think he saw…'

'Oh no…'

'He must have thought we were…' His voice trailed. …Kissing? I finished in my head. I had tripped that evening and had landed on top of Shadow. Making my excuses more than hundred time after, but he had to see it right on the moment it looked like we were kissing? Our lips hadn't even touched! But the combination of him being in love and seeing that should have made him very upset and angry. 'How did you find out he was angry anyway? Except he did say some mean things you didn't really tell us. 'I sighted.

'It was that evening of the accident. He had fallen asleep, but turned to me in his sleep.' I swallowed. 'H-his face…' I couldn't finish my sentence.

'Let me guess, he had been crying before falling asleep.' I nodded in his shoulder.

'S-so I hugged him… to make him feeling better.' I paused for a moment. 'He woke up a-and…' I wrapped my arms around him.

'Shhh, it's okay, what did he say?' He had wrapped his arms around me also.

'What the heck are you doing? That's what he said. I let him go and he told me stay away from him.' I felt some tears escape my eyes.

'If he really was in love with you that would have hurt.'

'It did, he didn't sleep the whole night and in the days after I heard him cry every night.'

'Poor guy, he probably didn't know how to explain.'

'I'm sorry Sonikku.' We were silent for a while.

'Don't blame yourself for it. I should have done it not he.' He said softly.

'Maybe not for the same reason as Sonic, but I would still have missed you.' I felt him tense up.

'You don't mean that.' He sounded shaky.

'Yes I do, you're a good friend.' He shook his head in my shoulder. 'Don't think that, I've seen a lot of differences at you, you're trying to be a kind person and I think you're doing great.' An soft sob came from him, his grip on me became slightly tighter to keep him from shaking. 'Hey it's okay, just cry if you feel like it. I do that all the time you know?' Slowly I felt my shoulder getting wet. I rubbed his back. 'Good…' He cried for a long time, but slowly started to calm down. 'Now you feel better?'

'Yea, thanks.' He got his head of my shoulder and rubbed his eyes. He let go of me and I saw his face, although his eyes were bloodshot, he was smiling. 'It's great to have a friend again.'

'You have more friends than only me you know. I think Knuckles and Tails think the same way.' He nodded.

'Ugh…' A sound came from behind us. 'I'm getting nauseas from you two.' I couldn't believe my eyes. I grabbed Shadows wrist and dragged him with me. I flew the blue hedgehog around his neck and hugged him really, but then really tight. 'A-m-y, c-a-n-n-o-t b-r-e-a-t-h.' I loosened my grip.

'Sorry, how the heck did you survive that?' I just couldn't believe it.

'Dunno?' I pressed my lips onto his. He seemed surprized and shocked. After a couple of seconds he returned the kiss.

'Well I never saw people kissing from this close yet.' A voice came from my side. I pulled away. I realized I was still holding Shadow's wrist.

'Sorry Shadow, she started it.' Sonic said. He looked down sadly.

'You're still a dummy.' I said. I let go of Shadow's wrist.

'Huh?'

'We're not an item.' Shadow said. He raised a brow.

'But-'

'I know what you saw, I just tripped, we didn't kiss.' I said. His face relaxed.

'Couldn't you have said that before?' He hit his hand against his forehead.

'We just realized you saw it…' Shadow grinned

'Well that makes sense…' He smiled and leaned in. I closed my eyes and felt him brush him lips against mines. I pressed my lips onto his. I got from him caressing my lips to me caressing his. After a minute or two his tongue asked me for entrance, I let him in and our kissing became rougher. After a long time we broke apart.

'You don't waste time on things huh?' I said lightly panting. He grinned nervous. Shadow sighted, I totally forgot he was there.

'I don't want to interrupt your _make out_, but shouldn't we go tell them you're still alive?' He sounded slightly irritated. Had we kissed for that long?

'We're sorry, let's go.' Sonic grabbed my waist and picked me up, he ran straight to Tails' Workshop, Shadow following behind. In a matter of seconds we arrived, Shadow a couple of seconds later. 'Hey Tails! Guess what?'

Tails turned around, his eyes still red from crying. 'YOUR ALIVE!' He screamed loud and hugged Sonic.

'Whoa buddy I'm alright.' He let go and smiled widely.

'Hey Amy, didn't I promise you something?' I looked at him confused.

'Uhh, like what?' He held out his arm, I remembered him saying I could glomp his arm as much if I wanted afterwards. I pushed it away and stepped closer to him. 'I'd like a kiss much more.' He blushed deep red as I stood up my tiptoes to reach him. I slowly pressed my lips onto his. He first hesitated a little, probably because everyone was looking, but gave in after ten seconds. I heard some cheering from behind me, it sounded like a lot of people. I didn't care. Sonic didn't even notice I think. We broke apart, I looked behind me and saw a whole crowd staring at us. Sonic blushed deep red again.

'Whatta you looking at?' I stared right back. They were silent, I grinned.

'It's good to have you back Sonic.' Someone in the crowd said. I laughed.

'I don't think that was the only reason.' Sonic laughed

The End?


End file.
